Task Force S: Heroes For Hire
by Jake7901
Summary: An elderly business woman's granddaughter is kidnaped by an unknown criminal. Batman wants to let the GCPD handle it, but Batgirl wants to help. She decides to call in Task Force S (herself, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Catwoman) to help. The woman accepts their help and hires them. Will they be able to find out who took the girl and rescue her in time?


Ivy woke up to someone shaking her. Her eyes shot open and a vine wrapped around the person shaking her.

"A little…tight…Red" a familiar voice said.

"Harley?" Ivy asked "what are you doing?"

"The…vine" Harley groaned.

Ivy had the vine release her.

"What are you doing?" Ivy asked again.

"Kitty called" Harley said "she said it was important and to bring weapons and anything we need for a bad fight."

"Who are we fighting?" Ivy asked.

"No idea" Harley said "but it sounds important."

"Alright" Ivy said with a sigh "get your guns and I'll get some supplies."

"Ok" Harley said "I'll meet ya in the living room."

Ivy got dressed and gathered several seeds and pollens from her greenhouse. She walked into the living room and found Harley. She had her .357 in her belt with ammo all the way around the belt. She had a KABAR in her boot, a shotgun on a sling over her shoulder. She was holding a twenty pound sledgehammer.

"Where are we going?" Ivy asked.

"Kitty said to meet her at her apartment" Harley said "she'll give us more info there."

"Is your revolver loaded?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah" Harley said "it's always loaded."

"Ok" Ivy said "this just sound a little strange."

Ivy opened the door and it was still dark.

"What time is it?" Ivy asked.

"Four thirty in the mornin'" Harley said.

"I'm going to kill Selina" Ivy said "get in the car."

Harley put the hammer and shotgun in the backseat then got into the passenger seat. Ivy started the car and drove to Selina's apartment. Selina was waiting for them in the in the parking lot with two other people. Ivy parked the car and she and Harley got out. As they walked over to Selina, Ivy recognized one of the people with Selina and gasped.

"Harley! It's Batgirl!" Ivy yelled.

Harley drew her .357 and pointed it at Selina and asked "what's goin' on Kitty? Ya turnin' us in? We ain't done nothin' wrong?"

"Calm down" Batgirl said "I'm not here to arrest you. Like you said, you haven't done anything wrong. Just put the gun down and I'll explain."

Harley looked at Ivy, she nodded and Harley put the pistol back in its holster.

"Explain" Ivy said.

"I was contacted about a mission, but I can't do it alone and Batman said to leave it to the police and stay out of it, but it is very important" Batgirl said "I want to call in Task Force S if you're willing."

"What do we have to do?" Harley asked.

"I can answer that" a voice said.

Harley put her hand on her gun.

"Please calm down, Miss Quinn" The voice said.

An elderly lady stepped into the light.

"I need your help" she said "my granddaughter was kidnapped by a group of thugs."

"Didja call the cops?" Harley asked.

"Yes Miss Quinn, I reached out to the authorities" she said "but they said there was nothing they could do."

"Please call me Harley" Harley said.

"Why did they take your granddaughter?" Ivy asked.

"I own one of the most successful cookie companies in the world" she said "I based my operations in Gotham long ago. I never moved when the crimes would happen, I just minded my business. Now my granddaughter is taken and I can't do anything to help her. Unless I pay a one million dollar ransom."

She began to cry.

"Don't cry" Harley said "You'll make me cry."

"I'll pay you ten thousand dollars apiece" the old lady said.

"Ok" Ivy said "I'm in."

"Me too" Harley said.

"Count me in" Selina said.

"You just hired Task Force S" Batgirl said.

"What are we the A Team?" Harley asked.

"Funny" Selina said.

"Do you have pictures of the kidnappers?" Batgirl asked.

"I have security footage of the kidnapping" the lady said.

"Perfect" Ivy said.

"It's at my office" The lady said "by the way, my name is Lucy."

"Follow us" Selina said "we'll lead you to the factory."

Harley and Ivy got back in Ivy's car and waited. Selina's car pulled around front and Ivy followed her to the factory. They parked outside and followed Lucy into the factory. As they walked through the factory to the office, Harley stopped and looked at a pile of cookie boxes.

"No Harl" Ivy said.

"Aw, but Red I love her company's cookies" Harley said.

"We have work to do" Ivy said "eat later."

"Excuse me" Lucy said "I'm sorry Miss Ivy, I mean no disrespect to you. Harley please help yourself to a box of any kind of cookie you like."

"Thanks Miss Lucy" Harley said smiling.

"You're welcome dear" Lucy said.

Harley grabbed a box of peanut butter chocolate chip cookies and followed Lucy into the office. As they walked in there was a picture of several men on the screen.

"Izzat dem?" Harley asked with a mouthful of cookies.

"Yes" Lucy said.

"I don't see any markings that identifies a gang" Selina said.

"I do" Batgirl said "look."

She pointed to something on one of the men's shirts. She zoomed in on it and showed a small umbrella.

"Penguin" Selina said.

"Great" Harley said "he already hates me."

"Ok" Ivy said "Selina and I will go check out the Iceberg lounge. Batgirl, Penguin won't want you anywhere near his place and we don't want to arouse suspicion. So can you go check out what Penguin has been up to lately?"

"Sure thing" Batgirl said "I'll let you know what I find out."

"Take my car" Selina said "I'll ride with Ivy."

Batgirl nodded and walked outside.

"What about me?" Harley asked.

"You stay here and keep an eye on Lucy and her factory" Ivy said "we don't want anything else to happen to her, do we?"

"No" Harley said "leave my hammer and shotgun before ya hit Pengy's place."

Ivy walked outside and came back inside with the heavy sledge hammer and the shotgun and set them by the door, then she and Selina left. They got into the car and drove towards the Iceberg Lounge. They walked up to a side door only know about by villains. Ivy knocked and they waited. A small window in the door slid open and a pair of eyes looked out.

"Ah" a voice said "Poison Ivy and Catwoman, welcome."

The window closed and the door opened. Ivy and Selina walked in and were led to a table.

"We need to see the Penguin" Ivy said.

"May I ask why?" The waiter asked.

"No you may not" Ivy replied "just get him."

Ivy's glare terrified him and he immediately left to get the Penguin.

Penguin walked over and asked "what can I do for you ladies?"

"Do you know anything about this?" Ivy asked handing him the picture of the girl being kidnapped.

"Should I?" He asked.

"Isn't that your insignia on the shirts?" Ivy asked.

"Yes" he said "but if I were to commit a crime, why would I advertise that it was me? That would just be a calling card to the Bat. Besides, my gang hasn't been sent out on a crime related job in months. They all work here now. I'll show you my records and time sheets if you want."

"No" Selina said "I'll agree you're not dumb enough to advertise when you commit a crime."

"Is that all you wanted?" Penguin asked.

"No" Ivy said "I'd like a salad and a glass of red wine."

"I'll have the salmon and a whiskey sour" Selina said.

"I'll put the order in" he said.

"Back to the old drawing board" Ivy said.

Meanwhile Back at the factory, Lucy and Harley were in the security office chatting.

"Harley" Lucy said "we have trouble."

"What's wrong?" Harley asked.

Lucy pointed to a monitor. Harley looked and saw ten men approaching.

"Stay here" Harley said.

She grabbed her hammer and walked out of the room and waited in the shadows near the door. The door was smashed open as several men walked in.

"HEY!" one of them yelled "we're here to collect the first payment for your granddaughter."

"That so?" A voice asked.

"Who said that?!" one of them yelled.

"Miss Lucy's new security" Harley said as she stepped into view.

"Oh wow" one said sarcastically "a soccer mom is gonna stop us."

"I ain't a soccer mom" she said "I'm your worst nightmare."

"And just who are you?" he asked.

"Name's Harley Quinn" she said "I'm givin' ya one chance to leave."

"No" he said "we're here to collect a ten grand down payment."

"OK" Harley said as she put the sledge hammer over her shoulder "we'll do it the hard way."

"Take her out Danny" one of them said.

A man rushed her. Harley swung the hammer at his ribs. There was a loud crack as he flew across the room from the impact of the hammer.

"Next" Harley said.

Five men charged her, she drew her revolver and shot all five of them. She put the revolver back in its holster and smiled. There were four left alive, they all just stared at her.

"You'll haveta do bettah than that" Harley said.

Two of them ran behind her as the other two charged her. Harley smashed the skull of one of the men charging her. She hit the other in the knees causing him to fall, then she raised the hammer and hit him in the chest with a sickening crack. Killing them both. She pulled the KABAR out of her boot as she spun around to face the other two. She gasped as she saw a large rack of cookies falling towards her. She tried to back up to get out of the way, but the rack fell on her from her stomach down. She fell and used her enhanced strength to try to catch it. It slowed the fall enough to stop the rack from crushing her. Harley saw the two men approaching her. She threw her knife at one of them, hitting him in the throat. He fell and began gasping and making gargling sounds. The other man kept approaching her slowly, smiling. Harley reached under the rack and managed to pull her revolver out. The man jumped on the rack and kicked the gun out of her hand. Harley groaned at the extra weight and reached for her revolver, but it was just out of reach. The man smiled and put his foot on her throat. Harley grabbed his leg and broke it. Snapping both bones in his shin. He fell forward and wrapped his hands around her throat. Normally she could easily fight him off, but the weight of the rack on her and pain it caused weakened her. Suddenly they heard the sound of her revolver being cocked. They looked and saw Lucy pointing Harley's revolver at the man.

"Get off of her!" She yelled.

"Or what grandma?" He asked "you won't kill me."

While he was distracted, Harley punched him in the face.

He put both hands over his nose and said "you broke my nose!"

Harley held her hand out towards Lucy and said "gun."

Lucy ran over and put the gun in her hand. Harley shoved the barrel of the revolver under the man's chin and pulled the trigger. He fell limply on top of her. Lucy ran over and dragged the body off of Harley. Harley began trying to push the rack off of her body, Lucy tried to help.

"I don't think I can lift it" Lucy said.

"Get help" Harley groaned.

She reached under the rack and, after several minutes, managed to get her cell phone out. She pushed number one on speed dial and handed it to Lucy. Lucy put it to her ear and waited.

Ivy's voice came on the phone and said "hey Harl, it wasn't the Penguin. We're back to square one."

"Miss Ivy" Lucy said "we were attacked. Harley managed to fight off the attackers, but she is trapped under a rack."

"We'll be right there!" Ivy said.

The call was cut off.

"They are on their way dear" Lucy said.

She sat next to Harley and held her hand while they waited. They heard a car engine roaring up and tires screeching. Ivy and Selina ran inside through the broken door. They saw the ten bodies, then they found Harley. Ivy called roots that broke through the floor and lifted the rack slightly. Selina grabbed Harley's shoulders and pulled her out from underneath the rack. Ivy ran to her and began checking her for broken bones.

"No broken bones" Ivy said.

She took a small plastic case out of her pocket and took out a small pill.

"Can you swallow a pill right now?" Ivy asked.

"I think so" Harley said.

Ivy put the pill in her mouth and Harley forced herself to swallow it.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"A pill I created" Ivy said "it has several plant enzymes that speed the healing process tremendously. She already has enhanced healing so should be good as new in about an hour."

"Thanks Red" Harley said.

"Shh" Ivy said "just rest Sweet Pea."

"There is a couch in the break room" Lucy said.

Ivy picked Harley up and said "lead the way."

Lucy led them to a large room with several tables and chairs, a couch, a TV and a refrigerator.

Ivy gently laid Harley on the couch and said "Just stay here and rest for a while."

Lucy handed her the remote for the TV and then she left with Ivy and Selina.

"I feel terrible" Lucy said "I almost got Harley killed."

"She's a tough one" Ivy said "she will be fine. Don't worry, we're used to living dangerously."

"We still need to get your granddaughter back" Selina said "and Harley won't want to stop until we do. Especially after what just happened."

Later that night, Batgirl came back and Harley was good as new, thanks to Ivy's pill.

"No dice on Pengy, huh?" Harley asked.

"No" Ivy said.

"He's clean" Batgirl said.

"Well, what now?" Harley asked.

"We wait and see what we can do tomorrow" Ivy said "we all need rest."

"You are welcome to sleep here" Lucy said.

"That's a good idea" Ivy said "we shouldn't leave you unprotected right now."

They all found a comfortable place and dozed off.

Ivy's eyes shot open and she looked around. There was gunfire coming from the area in front of them. Selina, Batgirl and Harley were hiding behind overturned racks. Batgirl was throwing bat-o-rangs while Harley was returning fire with two pistols. Ivy stood up and tried to find cover. She felt a burning pain and looked down. She looked down and saw that there was a bullet hole in her stomach. She dropped to her knees as her dark green blood began to pool.

"RED!" Harley yelled.

Ivy looked and saw Harley run out of cover and stand between Ivy and the shooters.

Harley began firing both pistols furiously as she yelled "YA WANT HER, YA GOTTA GO THROUGH ME!"

She took a bullet in her side but didn't stop shooting. Ivy looked up in time to see Harley freeze and look down at her chest. Harley dropped her guns and fell backwards. Ivy looked and saw two bullet holes in the middle of Harley's chest. Her blue eyes were empty and lifeless.

"Harley?" Ivy said as tears fell "Harley? Please Harley, wake up! HARLEY?! HARLEY DON'T GO!"

Her world began shaking and a distant voice began yelling "Red! Red wake up!"

Ivy's eyes shot open and she sat up. She was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. She looked in front of her and saw Harley, her blue eyes filled with concern and fear.

"It was a nightmare" Harley said "everything's ok."

Ivy grabbed Harley and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Harley was surprised at first but returned the embrace, rubbed her back and said "Shh it's ok Red. What happened?"

"We were attacked by people with guns" Ivy said "I was shot in the stomach. You ran out of cover and stood between me and the shooters. You were shot defending me, but didn't stop shooting. Then you were shot twice in the chest and you died. There was nothing I could do."

She began crying.

"It's ok" Harley said "I'm fine Red. It was just a bad dream."

Ivy nodded and began to calm down, still holding Harley close. Harley held onto Ivy, now she knew how Ivy felt when she would comfort Harley after a nightmare. She began thinking about everything Ivy had said to her after her nightmare.

"It's ok" Harley said "I'm right here and I'm ain't goin' anywhere. Hold onto me and cry as long as ya need to."

Ivy smiled and said "it's a little weird hearing _you_ say that for once."

Eventually they both fell asleep. In the morning, they all met in the breakroom and had coffee and breakfast.

"So what's the plan?" Harley asked.

"We need to find out what the umbrella means" Batgirl said.

"We should have known Penguin is too good at covering up his crimes to leave his insignia showing" Ivy said.

"Covering" Harley said "that's it."

"What?" Batgirl asked.

"Are you off your meds?" Selina asked.

"Eddie" Harley said "it's a riddle. An umbrella covers things, he used it to _cover_ his crime. He knew the police would go after Pengy if they saw the umbrella."

"It's not a bad theory" Batgirl said "but we have no evidence. Just a hunch, and Harley's hunch at that."

"Hey!" Harley said.

"Not that that's a bad thing" Batgirl said after seeing Ivy's glare.

Harley took out her cell phone and started to dial a number.

"What are you doing?" Batgirl asked.

"Callin' Eddie" Harley said as she put the phone to her ear.

The Riddler answered and said "Harley, it's been a while."

"Sure has Eddie" Harley said "have ya seen this big kidnapping story on the news?"

"Yes" he said "quite the riddle. Why do you ask?"

"I was wonderin' if ya were gonna help solve the case" Harley said.

"Speaker" Batgirl whispered.

Harley quickly put it on speaker phone.

"I've considered it" Riddler said.

"How about that ransom demand, pretty high, huh?" Harley asked.

"Yes" he said "a million dollars is quite a demand."

"How could ya know that?" Harley asked "they haven't released the ransom amount to the public. Not even _you_ could find that out this quick."

"How do you know about it?" He asked nervously.

"I've been asked to help" Harley said.

"Riddle me this" Riddler said "what is black and red in a box that everyone comes to see?"

"I don't know" Harley said.

"Harley Quinn in her coffin" Riddler said "I am sorry Harley. I do like you, but you know too much."

The call was cut off.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea" Harley said as she put her phone away.

"Ya think?" Selina asked.

Half an hour later, they were back in the security office talking about a plan. Suddenly they heard the doors break open and people yelling.

"Stay here Lucy" Ivy said as she ran out the door with the others.

When they reached the main factory room. Several people began firing on them.

"Covah!" Harley yelled as she pushed a rack over and ducked behind it.

Selina and Batgirl did the same. Harley drew her .357 in her right hand and took out a hidden 9mm from the back of her belt in her left. She began firing both pistols at the people firing at them as Batgirl began throwing bat-o-rangs. Ivy froze, this was exactly like her dream.

"Red! Get to covah!" Harley yelled.

Ivy shook her head and ran for one of the racks. As she ran, a bullet grazed her stomach. A small scrape that barley needed a bandage. She froze, again remembering the dream. Harley looked back and saw her standing still as bullets flew around her. Harley took a breath and stood up and ran towards Ivy. Ivy's eyes widened as she saw Harley running towards her. Harley reached out and wrapped left her arm around Ivy and kept running, dragging her along. She dove behind another rack with Ivy. She quickly reloaded, sat up and began firing again. Ivy was still frozen. Harley looked and saw the blood on Ivy's shirt. She lifted up her shirt and looked at the wound.

"You're fine Red" Harley said "it's just a scratch."

Ivy didn't move or even blink.

Harley set her guns down, grabbed Ivy's shoulders and began shaking her.

"Red! Snap out of it! We need ya!" She yelled.

Ivy simply blinked her eyes.

Harley gritted her teeth and yelled "PAMELA LILLIAN ISLEY! EARTH TO DOCTAH ISLEY! SNAP OUT OF IT RED!"

Ivy blinked and said "the dream is happening."

"No it ain't" Harley said "we're changin' the ending. We need plant help."

Ivy nodded and roots began coming through the floor and cocooning the people shooting at them. Once the gunfire stopped, Harley reloaded her revolver and put it away. She eft the 9mm on the ground. She stood up and pulled Ivy to her feet.

"Are ya ok?" Harley asked.

Ivy immediately pulled her into a tight embrace and said "I was scared I was going to lose you."

"I ain't goin' anywhere" Harley said returning the embrace "now why don't we go have a conversation with our new friends?"

Ivy let go and nodded.

"You do the talking this time" Harley said.

"Ok" Ivy said.

They approached the people in the vines and Ivy approached the one in the front and said "Hello, did the Riddler send you?"

He just glared at her.

"Fine" Ivy said.

She leaned forward and kissed him.

She leaned back and asked "did the Riddler send you?"

"Yes ma'am" he said "we were told to kill Harley Quinn and any of her associates."

"Did Riddler kidnap the girl for the ransom?" Ivy asked.

"Yes ma'am" he said.

"Where is the Riddler?" Ivy asked.

"At his office" he said "keeping in sight to have an alibi."

"Thank you" Ivy said.

"Hey Red?" Harley said.

"Yes?" Ivy replied.

"If ya can do that kissy interrogation, why do ya let me put my revolver to their head or my knife to their throat to scare 'em into talkin'?" Harley asked.

"Because I know you like doing it" Ivy said with a slight smile.

"Aw Red you're the bestest friend a gal could ask for" Harley said as she hugged her.

"Let's just go see the Riddler" Ivy said "but we can't all go. Someone has to stay here and keep an eye on things."

"You should definitely go" Batgirl said "you can take him down with your plants no problem."

"I'm goin'" Harley said.

"Harley" Batgirl said "I think you should stay with-"

"No" Ivy interrupted "she's going. I don't know what we're walking into and there is _nobody_ I'd rather have at my back in a fight than Harley Quinn."

"Ya mean that Red?" Harley asked.

"Of course I do" Ivy said "go pick out a new gun from the Riddler's friends over there."

"Ok" Harley said as she skipped away.

"Now" Ivy said "who else is coming?"

"I'll go" Batgirl said "someone has to go and make sure you don't kill anyone."

"If anybody shoots at us, I'm letting Harley shoot back" Ivy said.

She and Batgirl walked over to Harley and found her holding a rifle and looking it over.

"What did you find?" Ivy asked.

"A mini 14" Harley said "I don't have one yet."

"You do now" Ivy said "let's go."

They walked outside and got into Ivy's car and she drove to the Riddler's office building. Harley began slowly walking towards the door with the rifle raised. She slowly pushed the door open with the barrel of the rife and looked around. She motioned for Ivy and Batgirl to follow. They made their way through the building to Riddler's office. Harley pushed the door to the main room open. Three men rushed her. She shot one in the knee, then hit him in the face with the stock of the rifle. He fell unconscious. She hit the second in the stomach with the rifle, then head butted him in the forehead. He fell next to the other one. Harley looked at the third and tossed her rifle up above his head. He reached up with both hands to catch it. When he did, Harley punched him in the face, hard. He fell on top of the other two men. The Riddler stepped out of his office and looked at the three men laying on the ground. He looked at Harley as Ivy and Batgirl walked in.

"That all ya got?" Harley asked.

The Riddler drew a dart gun and shot Ivy with it.

"What was that?" Harley asked glaring at him.

"Something I borrowed from Scarecrow" he said.

Another thug ran into the room and pointed a pistol at Ivy. Harley drew her revolver and shot him in the head. Due to the fear toxin, Ivy saw Harley as the Joker and the dead thug as Harley. Ivy tackled Harley and began punching her.

Harley put her arms up defensively and said "Red it's me! It's Harley!"

Batgirl rushed over and reached for her utility belt.

"Don't hurt her!" Harley said managing to block most of the punches "it's Scarecrow's fear toxin."

Batgirl began searching her utility belt.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR TAKING HER LIFE! AND FOR ALL YOU DID TO HER!" Ivy yelled.

A vine came through the floor and wrapped tightly around Harley's neck, cutting off her air supply. Harley grabbed the vine and began pulling on it, trying to get a breath. Unfortunately, that left her face unguarded. Ivy began punching her repeatedly. Harley began trying to push Ivy off of her and punch her back. Her arms moved slower and slower and the blows became weaker and weaker. Batgirl finally found what she was looking for, a syringe full of antidote for the fear toxin. She uncapped the needle and quickly used it on Ivy. Ivy blinked a few times then looked down.

"HARLEY!" She yelled.

The vine immediately uncoiled from Harley's neck. Harley gasped and breathed heavily.

"I'm so sorry" Ivy said as tears fell "I'm so sorry I didn't mean it."

"I…know…Red" Harley panted "It wasn't…your…fault. I'll…be fine…get…Eddie."

Ivy stood up and turned to face Riddler.

"I swore to her that I would never hurt her" Ivy said "YOU made me break that promise!"

The Riddler drew a pistol and pointed it at her. She flinched when she heard a gunshot. She looked down and didn't see a bullet wound. She looked at the Riddler and saw him holding his hand in pain without the gun. Ivy looked at Batgirl, she shrugged. Ivy looked behind her and saw Harley still laying on the ground, pointing her revolver at the Riddler.

"Stick to…riddles" Harley said "leave the guns…to me."

The Riddler stepped forward and swung his cane at Ivy. A vine shot through the floor and blocked the cane. An electric bat-o-rang hit him in the shoulder, stunning him. Vines came through the floor and tightly wrapped around his body.

"Where's the girl?" Harley asked as she stood up.

"Are you ok?" Ivy asked.

"I'm fine" Harley said "don't worry about it. I ain't upset at ya."

Ivy glared at the Riddler and said "she asked you a question, I suggest you answer it."

"Or what?" The Riddler asked.

Harley put her revolver in its holster and pulled the KABAR out of her boot.

"If you kill me you will never find her" he said.

"Who said anything about killin' ya?" Harley asked "I was thinkin' about carving a few question marks on ya. To match your outfit."

"You wouldn't" Riddler said.

Harley walked over to him and ripped the sleeve off of his right arm between the vines. She raised the knife, but stopped.

She looked at Ivy and asked "would ya rather kiss 'im, Red?"

"Nah" she said "go ahead."

Harley nodded and continued.

As soon as the knife touched his skin, the Riddler said "ok, ok stop. She's in the janitor's closet down the hall."

"Well, that was easy" Batgirl said.

"Wuss" Harley said "let's go."

They walked out of the room and began looking for the closet.

"I found it" Ivy called.

Harley and Batgirl ran to her. Batgirl carefully picked the lock and opened the door. They found the girl tied up on the floor. Harley pulled the knife out of her boot and took a step towards her. The girl whimpered and tried to move away.

"It's ok" Harley said "we're here to save ya. I'm just gonna cut the rope, ok?"

The girl nodded. Harley knelt down carefully cut the ropes freeing the girl, then pulled the tape off of her mouth. She immediately hugged Harley's neck and started crying.

Harley returned the hug and said "shhh It's ok now. We won't let anyone else hurt you."

Harley put the knife in her boot and picked the girl up.

"What's your name Sweetie?" Harley asked.

"Sarah" she said.

"Hi Sarah" she said "I'm Harley. Your Grandma sent me and my friends to save ya."

She walked out of the closet with the girl and said "this is Red, er Ivy and Batgirl. Girls, this is Sarah."

"Hi Sarah" Ivy said.

"Hello" Batgirl said "let's get you home."

Sarah nodded. Harley carried her as Batgirl and Ivy followed. Two men ran out and blocked their path. Sarah gasped and hid her face in Harley's shoulder.

Ivy pulled Harley's revolver out of its holster, pointed it at them and said "back off!"

"Or what?" one of them asked "we know you don't use guns. You won't shoot us. And there aren't any plants in the halls."

Harley set Sarah down, she immediately ran and clung to Batgirl's legs. Harley stepped forward and Ivy handed her the pistol.

Harley pointed the pistol at the men and said "She might not shoot ya, but I will. I'm gonna count to three. One…two-"

One of them ran away.

"Well" Harley said looking at the other one "you're either real brave or real stupid."

"I'm not scared of you blondie" he said.

"Three" Harley said as she pulled the trigger.

"Let's go" Harley said as she put the revolver in the holster.

"M…Miss Harley?" Sarah said.

"Yes?" Harley replied.

"Is he dead?" Sarah asked.

"Yes" Harley answered.

"He was a very bad man, wasn't he?" Sarah asked.

"Yes he was, but he can't hurt you anymore" Harley said "let's get you back to your grandma, ok?"

"Ok" she said.

Sarah pulled the KABAR out of Harley's boot.

"What are you doing?" Harley asked.

"I just want to hold it" Sarah said "so I can be brave like you."

"Ok" Harley said "but be very careful, it's really sharp."

They began walking out of the building. Sarah held onto Harley's knife and kept looking around.

"It's ok" Harley said "I won't let anyone else hurt you, I promise."

Sarah nodded and stayed close to her. They made it outside and headed to Ivy's car and climbed in. Sarah put the knife back in its sheath in Harley's boot. Ivy drove them back to the factory.

As they rode back, Sarah looked at Harley and asked "are you guys super heroes Miss Harley?"

"Well" Harley said "me and Red used to-"

"Yes" Batgirl interrupted "we're heroes. Harley and Ivy are new to the hero business, but we are all heroes."

She winked at Harley, Harley just smiled. When they pulled up to the factory, Ivy parked the car and they got out. Sarah ran inside as fast as she could. When the others got inside, Sarah and Lucy were hugging in the middle of the factory.

"Aww" Harley said "I'm all melty inside."

Selina walked over to Harley, Ivy and Batgirl.

"Any trouble while we were gone?" Ivy asked.

"Nah" Selina said "other than Lucy asking how I thought you guys were doing a hundred times."

Lucy walked over carrying Sarah and said "thank you, truly thank you, all of you."

"You're welcome" Batgirl said "how much is it going to cost to get your factory fixed and running again after the attacks?"

"I don't know" Lucy said "why do you ask?"

"I know someone who might donate some money to help" Batgirl said.

"Don't worry about it Dear" Lucy said "I've got plenty of money. Speaking of which, wait here."

She walked into her office and came back with four envelopes and handed them to Batgirl and said "thank you again."

Batgirl handed an envelope to Harley, Ivy and Selina.

"If ya need us, ya know how to reach us" Harley said.

"Thank you" Lucy said.

Sarah jumped out of Lucy's arms and ran to Harley and hugged her thighs.

"Thank you" she said.

Harley handed Ivy her envelope, knelt down and hugged Sarah and said "you're welcome."

Sarah wrapped her arms around Harley's neck and laid her head on Harley's shoulder and said "I love you Miss Harley."

A tear ran down Harley's cheek as she smiled and said "I love you too Sarah."

Lucy walked over and placed her hand on Harley's shoulder. Harley looked up at her.

Lucy smiled and said "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to stop by from time to time to check on me and Sarah."

"I'd like that" Harley said.

Sarah let go and stepped back.

Harley stood up and patted her head and said "we gotta go, I'll come back and see you though."

"Ok" Sarah said.

They turned and walked outside.

"I've always heard you have a soft spot for kids, Harley" Batgirl said "but, that's the first time I've seen it."

"Yeah" Harley said "y'know what we need now?"

"What?" Ivy asked.

"Someone to light a cigar and say I love it when a plan comes together" Harley said smiling.


End file.
